1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spool holders and more particularly, to a holder for a multiple array of spools carrying fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for holding a spool of fishing line so that the line may conveniently be wound from the spool to a fishing rod or reel are known. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,588 and comprises a U-shaped frame attached to a support surface via a suction cup. The arms of the U-shaped frame are resiliently biased relative to each other to provide support sufficient to hold a supply spool of fishing line while permitting rotation of the spool between the arms.
Other devices are known which permit fishing line to be fed directly from a supply spool to the reel on a fishing rod, i.e. the spool is mounted in one way or another on the fishing rod. Examples of this type of spool holder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,527 and 4,922,644.
Other spool holder devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,771 (multiple spool for storing large fishing lures) and 4,958,784 (collapsible frame for a single fishing line spool).
While the foregoing devices generally avoid the need of having one person hold the supply reel for rotation on say, a pencil or a stick, while another person operates the reel of the fishing rod to which the line is being transferred, they each suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, it would be desirable to have a fishing line spool holder wherein a multiplicity of spools are provided each having a fishing line thereon of different strength or "pound test." In addition, it would be advantageous if the rotation resistance or "drag" of the supply spool were variable so as to select and apply the desired tension in the line being transferred from the spool to the fishing reel. Still further, it would be desirable if a fishing scent could be automatically transferred to the line as it is unwound from the fishing line spool. None of these advantageous features are believed to be included, either singly or collectively, in the devices of the prior art described above. They are, however, along with yet other advantageous features, contained in the invention disclosed and claimed herein.